The Great Cooking Disaster
by Blue Violet
Summary: Kitchens can be hazardous to your health. too!!


The Great Cooking Disaster - Part 1 The plot of this story was taken from one of the scenes from part 1 of 'The Morning After' by Blue Violet. Don't worry, this isn't an angsty fic - just a fic created to make you smile.  
  
  


The Great Cooking Disaster

  


Part 1

  


by Blue Violet and Black Shadow 

  
  
  
"Duo! It's your turn to cook today!!" yelled Quatre at the braided American. "You can't expect me to cook every time when it's your turn!"  
  
"But I hate cooking," grumbled Duo. "Beside's you're so good at cooking - you make the bestest meals in the whole world!"  
  
"Brown-nosing isn't going to get you anywhere, Duo," said the blonde Arab wryly. "And even if I can cook, that doesn't mean that I _like_ to cook."  
  
"Waaahhh! You're so cruel," whined Duo. "Trowaaaa, please do all the cooking for me, please?"  
  
"No way," said Trowa shaking his head. "I all ready promised Quatre that we'll be spending some quality time together today." With that, the tall boy smiled at Quatre and the blonde smiled sweetly in return.  
  
"But you always spend your _qualiy time_ with Quatre every night!!" protested Duo.  
  
Trowa and Quatre blushed bright red and Quatre hid his blushing face by burying his face in Trowa's chest.  
  
"I'm not going to help you," said Trowa, still blushing.  
  
"Hmmph. Heero and Wufei won't help me either!" complained Duo. "Looks like I have to cook after all."  
  
  
  
"Hmmm. I should just do whatever this cookbook says then my cooking would look just as nice as the one in the picture," mused Duo. "Now all I have to do right now is to get out all the ingredients and the pots and pans."  
  
After rummaging around in the cabinets and the huge fridge for about fifteen minutes, Duo finally got all the ingredients ready. Then he took another fifteen minutes to find all the pots and pans. (Twice he had to call Quatre to tell him where were all the stuff. There were just too many cabinets in the kitchen!!!)  
  
"Maxwell! Are you done with your cooking all ready?" yelled Wufei from the dining table.  
  
"Not yet!" shouted back Duo. "I have only gotten the ingredients and the pots and pans, that's all!"  
  
"Well, hurry up will you?" shouted Wufei.  
  
Duo shook his head. Wufei seemed to be having an incredibly enourmous appetite these past few days. In fact, even bigger than the American's appetite. And the amount of food the Chinese ate... it amazed even Duo himself.  
  
Duo reached for the cookbook and read the instructions. He had chosen what he thought was the easiest thing he could make - an egg salad.   
  
"OK. Now I have to fill this pot with water, put the fire on and then put the eggs in," muttered Duo to himself. "Easy enough, I guess."  
  
Next, he washed some a head of lettuce and shredded the lettuce leaves to small bits. Then he dumped them into a big ceramic bowl. After that, he dumped some mayyonaise in the bowl but he dumped in too much mayyonaise and it looked as if the mayo was gonna overflow from the bowl.  
  
Duo sweatdropped as he surveyed his work. "Uh, I need to get a bigger bowl, that's all." So he rummaged in the cabinets for a much bigger bowl. At last, he found one and dumped the contents from the other bowl to the bigger one.  
  
But then Duo decided that there was just too much mayyonaise, so he proceeded to add in more lettuce - enough to feed an entire army of rabbits.  
  
"Oh no! It's time for 'You're on Candid Camera'!!" shouted Duo as he remembered that it was time for his favourite tv show. Forgetting about the eggs, he ran to the living room to watch hiss never-to-be-missed show.  
  
  
  
"Hahaha! That's sooo funny," laughed Duo as he clutched at his stomache. To the American, nothing could be even better than to watch a funny show.  
  
A shadow loomed over him...  
  
"Maxwell! Why didn't you tell us that you have all ready finished cooking?" asked Wufei, crossing his arms over his chest. He was absolutely miffed that Duo didn't tell him that lunch was ready - especially when he was waiting for lunch to be served for such a long time.  
  
"Cooking?" asked Duo, his mind blank.  
  
"Don't tell me that you didn't cook anything!" groaned Wufei, slapping his palm to his forehead.  
  
"Do you guys smell something funny?" asked Heero as he casually descended down the stairs.  
  
Suddenly the three of them heard Quatre screaming. Thinking that something had happened to Quatre, they ran to his room.   
  
"Hey, Q. What's the matter?" asked Duo, panting from his sprint.  
  
"There's smoke coming out of the kitchen's window!" shouted Quatre. "My kitchen's on fire!!"  
  
"How did you know that?" asked Duo. "I didn't smell anything burning."  
  
Quatre glared at him. "My uchuu no kokoro told me," he said frostily. And it's all your fault that the kitchen's burning."  
  
"Me? What did I do?" squaked Duo.  
  
"You were the one who was cooking in the kitchen!" shouted Quatre.  
  
"Hurry up and stop whatever it is that's burning!" ordered Trowa as he tried to comfort Quatre, who was about to explode in anger.  
  
Instantly, the other three pilots dashed to the kitchen to see thick black smoke filling up the place.  
  
"I can't see anything!" complained Duo as the three walked around in the smoky kitchen. "And I can't breath!!"  
  
"I have all ready stopped the burning," announced Heero.   
  
"You have?" asked Duo. "Wow, that was quick."  
  
"So, what was it that was burning?" grumbled Wufei.  
  
"Boiled eggs."  
  
There was silence. Wufei blinked his eyes.  
  
"Maxwell, in all my life I have never heard of somebody nearly burning down the kitchen because he was boiling _eggs_?!" shouted Wufei.  
  
Duo smiled sheepishly as he peered into the pot. The water was gone and the eggs... they were stuck to the bottom of the pot.   
  
"So, is everything under control?" asked Trowa as he and Quatre ran into the still smoky kitchen. Quatre seemed to have calmed down all ready.  
  
Duo showed them the pot.  
  
"You're telling me that you nearly burnt down the kitchen boiling _eggs_?" Quatre nearly shouted, his eyes bulging.   
  
Duo nodded his head meekly.  
  
Trowa quickly comforted Quatre with his super-duper deluxe kisses before the blonde could fly up into a rage.   
  
Finally, they decided that the pot had to be thrown away because the eggs were stubbornly stuck to the bottom of the pan. The kitchen was still in good condition - except for the cieling. It had gotten black from all the smoke. But all in all, the kitchen was safe, everyone was safe and that was all that mattered.   
  
"So what's for lunch?" asked Heero.  
  
Duo placed the a big ceramic bowl on the dining room table. The others peered into the bowl and stared. The bowl was full of lettuce and mayo. Only that. And it looked disgusting enough. Suddenly, everyone lost their appetite.  
  
"What? You guys aren't gonna eat?" asked Duo in disbelief. "Cool, more food for me then!"  
  
  


OWARI.

(Owari for this part only. Parts 2 and 3 are on the way!)  
  
  


  
So how did minna-san like this fic? We hope that it was funny because it was meant to be funny! Send your feedback and praise to [ Blue Violet][1] and [Black Shadow][2]. Arigatou!!  
  
  
  
  
  


[Go to Part 2!!!][3]

[Back to Various Authors][4]

   [1]: mailto:blue_violet@gundamwing.org
   [2]: mailto:e_jd7@hotmail.com
   [3]: cooking2.html
   [4]: various.html



End file.
